Elemental Angel (Redux)
by Divine Champion
Summary: After the Great War, everyone thought it was over. Nowhere close. The elements that make up the world are out of balance and the only item that can restore such balance is hidden. The person who is charged with such a quest bears a curse that slowly consumes her mind and soul. Is this 'curse' really corrupting her? Or is it the poison that her elders gave her years prior?
1. Introduction (1,2)

**As many readers know, I started in 2014 but slowly lost creativity for it. Eventually, it got to the point where it was on hiatus until further notice. At the beginning of June, I began to reread it and noticed the difference. As a result, I chose to scrap it and redo it. But not before copying and pasting it into my documents.** **What you're going to read is a "new" version. It's similar to the old version, but it has my tweaks in it. Some of the old chapters have been fused together.**

 **As for the people who submitted their OCs during the contest back then, I will still implement them, and will credit you when they appear in the story. I wish to thank you for your submissions.**

 **Before we begin, of course, I must do this:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus: Uprising or its characters.**

 **With that, let's begin.**

* * *

A group of young kids are playing outside a temple, completely oblivious to the watchful eyes of a old maiden. This woman, however, had very youthful eyes, betraying her age. They were silver-gray in color, making anyone who meet her by chance assume that she was a divine. Then again, it had been only been a whole year those events. In one hand she held an unlit incense stick.

"Kids these days. It amazes me to see these humans to be oblivious to the events that had transpired only a year ago."

 _During Medusa's first reign of terror, there was a group of angels that had managed to escape from Skyworld. These angels took refuge in a deep forest, using the power of the earth to conceal them. The power of the elements were soon absorbed by these angels: wind, earth, lightning, water, and fire. The most powerful controllers of these elements crafted a ceremony, telling every younger generation of angels that they could only control one of these elements._

 _However, there was a woman knew of their plans of brainwashing and segregation, but chose to act oblivious to it. When her first child was born and was three years old, she told her about their leaders' brainwashing tactics. She would eventually do the same for her second child._

 _Whenever a young angel turned thirteen, their chosen element would appear. The most notable thing to spot an elemental is their wings, since they would no longer be white._

 _Any angels that bore more than one element or a "foreign" element were exiled on the spot. Ruining families and friendships._

 _A little girl had reached the necessary age, but the color of her wings became raven-colored. To any outsider, they would've perceived the girl as a fallen._

 _To the eyes of the elders, however, it was the sign of the corrupted. The corrupted are the equivalent of the "dark side" of the normally pure elementals. Their control over the elements are more harmful in nature, hopefully no pun intended. She was exiled faster than any of the others from the past._

 _Little did they know that her lineage was the very reason why they even existed in the first place._

-000-

It had only been three years since she had been exiled from her home. A young girl walked on a dirt path, carrying nothing more but a staff in her hand. Her eyes were a soft brown color and her hair barely reached the back of her knees. The majority of mortals saw her as a 'divine mercenary' of sorts; since she would do any job that involved money and a target.

The girl stopped. She could've sworn that she heard someone scream in the area to her left. Gripping her staff tightly, she ran through the foliage, eventually finding a building that had a resemblance to some kind of base. But, why would there be a base in the middle of a forest?

Snapping her fingers, her wings seemingly appeared from nowhere.

' _ **I should notify Mistress Viridi about this.'**_

Her raven wings emitted a pale green glow, the color that symbolized wind. She flew up high over the base, her curiosity piqued. What on earth was going on? It didn't look like something for the Underworld, especially since Hades hadn't caused any mischief lately. Or couldn't cause anything, for that matter.

She knew that she was being targeted, if the primrose lightning arrow was her indicator. A string of curses escaped from her.

This was a corrupted base.

More lightning arrows flew through the air, each one trying to snipe her. It was when one landed a hit at the base of her right wing did she scream and lose consciousness.

-000-

Ever since Hades was defeated, Palutena had become quite the celebrity among the gods. It was quite the challenge for her to be humble and say that it was Pit that dealt the final blow, not her. Mostly because she was a goddess. And gods like to boast their accomplishments, and technically, it was her power that charged up the gun of the once Great Sacred Treasure.

Nonetheless, Pit continued to train the centurions, and his counterpart, Dark Pit chose to remain to Skyworld, mostly for training and to annoy Pit. At first, the white angel didn't mind-

"Pittoo! Where are you?"

But now, he was starting to lose his patience with his dark counterpart.

While Pit was distracted, he failed to protect himself from a sudden force knock him forward, his face getting a mouthful of grass. "I'm right behind you."

Spitting out the clump of glass, Pit pushed himself up, and brushed off the dirt from his tunic. "Was that even-" Pit never got a chance to finish that question when the two angels heard a sudden _boom_. The two immediately ran to the source to find a crater. And in the center in the crater was another fallen angel.

Palutena's voice echoed in their heads. " _ **The both of you, bring her to the infirmary. Now."**_

…

(Unknown)

I could hear three people conversing with each other. The words "healing magic" clued me into thinking about a goddess and perhaps the "the only two angels" in Skyworld. I could hear the sound of footsteps fading away. That sound eventually became absolute silence.

I opened my eyes almost immediately and took in my surroundings. Definitely not Viridi's domain. I would've been recharged by now. But, it reminded me of being back in that derelict temple at home.

Home. My family and friends. My sister..

"Oh, Rue…" I whispered, allowing my thoughts to wander off, but each one led to my little sister. My heart ached with the fact that I hadn't seen anyone from the village for so long. Although, I will personally admit this: Being a "corrupted" angel has some perks. And even if I wasn't a corrupted angel, the elders would still exile me for the fact that I was also a multielemental.

Oh, well. I never cared about what they said anyway.

I took a side glance at my right wing and smiled when I saw that it had been healed. I could sense a heat signature behind me. It was a torch. Hmm.. I wonder if I can still do it. I held out my hand, palm up, and focused. A few moments later, a small flame appeared.

"The elders claimed that the more power one has, the easier it is to be corrupted. I believe that it's a gift that should be handled with care."


	2. Chapter 1 (3)

**17 views already? I'm surprised, considering how long I haven't wrote this particular story in what, 2 years? Even now, I'm rereading the old copy, and making edits. Some severe enough to rewrite the section, others not to such a degree. I don't how long it'll take to finish this one, but I'll make to finish this for you guys.**

 **With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

(Unknown Cont.)  
The flame in my hand started to trail away, my mind crafting its path. I could hear footsteps approaching and scowled. I mentally willed the fire to go out, since I didn't feel like getting caught with my abilities shown.

The door opened, allowing a goddess and two angels to enter. One of them had a dark appearance, which made me think that he was a corrupted, but I didn't sense the energy that all corrupted elementals had from him.

' _ **Ah, yes, those two are halves of a whole. Viridi told me who these three are. But I should act like I don't know who they are.'**_

"Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?" The goddess asked me, concern showing in her eyes. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at it. I never liked it when people showed concern for me. "I'm feeling a bit better, actually. Where am I anyway?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

The dark angel looked at me, seeing through the facade I was making. Apparently, his counterpart and the goddess could see through it as well. Well, my father always said that I was terrible at acting.

"I think the better question is who you are and where you came from." The white angel stated.

' _ **That's technically two questions, you idiot.'**_ I thought while I introduced myself.

"My name is Alexandra, and where I'm from is none of your damn business." I stood up and began to head for the open doorway when the goddess asked the one question I didn't want to hear.

"What's that on the back of your hand?"

I turned around and snapped back. "I said, that is none of your business!"

The three took a few steps back, afraid of the chance that I might attack. An understandable reaction that I get more often than not, unfortunately. I ran out of the room, trying to find a way out.

By the time I managed to get outside, I was having difficulty breathing. I was starting to lose my hold over my abilities because of my anger. One memory came to the foreground, and I knew I destroyed a nearby fountain if the sound of falling stones was any indicator.

 _As my wings turned black, one of the elders, the one who bore the element of wind shouted.  
_ " _This girl is a corrupted elemental! Exile her at once!"_

I snapped myself back to reality, and summoned the wind. The glow that appeared on my wings was a pale tint of green, lighter than mint. I flew off, the wind carrying and speeding me along, far away from those three. That was when I heard a cry in the forest depths below me, and I dived towards the source.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I saw a girl who was being attacked by a group of enemies that I've heard of because of my creator. These things were about the size of a human skull, and were engulfed in flames.

 _Flamma Scopulus._

It seemed as though I already their attention the moment I appeared. I was glad to be near a lake, since I shot my arm at the fiery skulls. The water responded with small, powerful streams. I could hears cries, and coughed because of the steam.

Once it cleared, however, the girl stared at her with recognition instead of fear. Her irises were a pale pink color, and… Wait. Her energy. It was much more potent and powerful than the elder in charge of nature. And it felt much, much older than Viridi's own power. Just who or what was this girl?

"I am the one of the Guardians of the Forest." The way she spoke sent a chill down my spine. "My brothers and I grant all under our sworn loyalty power to manipulate the earth."

She giggled like a little girl. "You're curious, aren't you? About your control over multiple elements?" She giggled again before regaining her composure. "I shall give you this as a reward for saving me."

A spear materialized in my right hand. I could feel the power of the earth running through.

"You must find the remaining parts." The guardian said before fading away, leaving me confused.


	3. Chapter 2 (4)

(Pit)

Okay, that was definitely something you don't see everyday. The girl had left a destroyed fountain as a parting gift. And it felt like she had the energy of a goddess, but not at the same time. Although, it was odd when Palutena's magic didn't repair the fountain. Each attempt only made an odd symbol appear above the wreckage, blocking the spell.

"Well, now what do we do?" I asked.

"Pittoo is going to find that girl." The sudden change in tone in Palutena's voice caught us off guard. Which said a lot if my counterpart didn't correct her.

"Pit, I need you to continue training the centurions."

Pittoo and I looked at each and had a silent conversation. Something was wrong. Regardless, we both did what she commanded.

I also have no idea why the author thought it would be a good idea to say that some of Pandora's power was still trapped in his wings.

-000-

(Alexandra)

I had never felt so numb before in my life.

I walked through the forest, holding the spear in my hand, my thoughts all over the place. What was the earth guardian talking about with "finding the other pieces?"

 _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

I didn't just hear the footsteps, I could feel them. I looked around and almost yelped immediately. My body went into overdrive and ducked behind a bush, while trying to be quiet at the same time. Walking towards me was a creature that only earth elementals can tame: The _chimaeram terrae_. But these things are normally summoned by corrupted elementals, but they also appear during times of imbalance.

The earth chimera looked like it was patrolling, so I needed to time my chance to avoid its sight just right.

But, I never got the chance to do that because the next thing I know, that dark angel from before landed in front of it and caught its attention. That dumbass was trying to get himself killed. And apparently, so did I, because I chose to help him. I snapped my fingers, making my wings disappear. Even using that small amount of power wore me down, but it was nothing to the amount required to summon a natural disaster. I closed my eyes and steeled my resolve. When I opened them again, I leapt out of the foliage and whistled.

The chimera lost its attention on the boy and quickly shifted its focus onto me.

' _ **This must be a test from the guardians.'**_ I thought to myself when I felt the stinging sensation on the back of my right hand. Damn it, not now.

However, I remained calm, and waited for the chimera to attack. It was preparing to lunge, but I stabbed one of its eyes before it could finish. In its fit of rage, its tail collided with the dark angel boy, knocking him into a tree before falling into the bushes.

' _ **Yeah, he's out for a while.'**_

" **You hold the power to control nature. This creature is within said domain. Control it."**

The chimera's sudden confusion made me look at myself. I now had the appearance of an earth elemental. My dark clothes were now a soft green color, and my knee-high boots looked like tree bark. I snapped my fingers to see my wings. Each feather was a forest green color and looked like leaves. A vine was also wrapped around my right forearm.

I was… quite surprised, to say the least. I couldn't understand why or how this happened to me. I looked at the earth chimera again, and approached it slowly. I really didn't want to provoke it. The creature tlited its head like it was waiting for something.

"Stay." I petted its head, and I could tell that it was content. That was I remembered someone. I looked at the area where the other angel was last seen, and saw one of his wings stick out from the bushes. I jogged over to his unconscious form and proceeded to drag him out. Great. It's just my luck to carry a currently useless person while I'm already weak enough to be considered by the elemental standards.

… Yes, we have standards for our powers.

The chimera walked towards me and picked up him up with its mouth, and I had to restrain the urge to laugh.

As I hoisted myself onto the chimera's back, I said, "Come on, boy. We have a lake to find."

The chimera obeyed and began to walk in an unknown direction.

-000-

(Unknown)

"My lord, the champion is on the move. Her quest has begun."

This tidbit of information caught my attention. If I can get my hands on her reward, then no one would stop me. A smirk crept up on my face, as I turned to my informant. My most reliable of all of the elementals I've taken and corrupted.


	4. Chapter 3 (5,6)

(Rue)

Despite being the young age of thirteen, I was very intellectual. Just a few days ago, I just managed to snag the keys to to this floor of cells. Each cell carried at least three angels that hadn't corrupted. Everyday, a cell was picked and the next thing we know, those victims become a part of the corrupted elementals. The moment I saw the last shift of guards leave, I began to work. One of the things I like about my power is that I can see which keys went to which cell.

For the record, my wings are silver. They went well with my green eyes and blonde hair.

After opening the door to my cell, I went to each cell and opened the doors. The remaining angels on this floor immediately knew what they were doing and left. Unfortunately, we weren't going to have enough time to free the others, but we did what we could.

I felt something hit my foot. I looked down to see a flute. One sign of my lineage.

 _ **'The warrior must return to us. She must save us…'**_

-000-

(Alexandra)

The only advantage an multielemental like me has is that I can keep my ties between all of my friends. Whether or not said friends are either corrupted or in hiding is a whole other matter entirely. Besides them, the only thing that I have left of my past is my mother's song. She sang to both my sister and I when we were younger, and we both have memorized it perfectly. That was probably why I started to hum the tune, to alleviate the loss of my family.

I never understood the logic of the elders. When they set the standards of the village, they did it to weed out any multielemental angel that could potentially exist. And that was the problem. Power can corrupt anyone. So can demons and negativity. My elders were planning something, according to my mother. What could it have been though?

Upon seeing the lake, the earth chimera stopped and lowered itself to the ground while simultaneously dropping the still unconscious angel. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. As I dragged him to the edge of the lake, I noticed to the thin, crimson trail he was leaving behind. I followed it to the source on his arm. There were a couple of thin, clean cuts. I gave the chimera a pointed look. In response, it whimpered, but ultimately showed me its leafy tongue. Certain leaves were lined red.

I groaned, "I really can't have a simple day for once, can I?"

"It's looks like you two need some help. Him more than you."

I turned around to face the owner of the voice, which was a lovely water nymph.

"I had heard rumors of your mistress requesting me. May I be granted an audience?" I asked politely. It's not often I spoke like that, but boy, does it come in handy.

The nymph's eyes glittered with mirth. "Of course. Our mistress is waiting. And allow me to heal the boy."

-000-

(Rue)

On the bright side, some of the elementals had managed to escape the sudden attack. Unfortunately, the number was in the minority. My current location is what I am going to assume the upper level of a throne room. There's an open window on the other side. And a beam very high above me. I climbed up a nearby pillar and barely got onto the beam. That's one objective down. Now, the next part.

I crawled along the beam when I saw the two corrupted angels below me. Because of my height, I could only get a partial conservation, which had gone like this.

"... find her and retrieve the Elemental Staff."

"... the girl?"

"... life. Get rid… if neccessary."

Isn't the Elemental Staff a mere legend, though?

Regardless, I continued to crawl across the beam until I reached the other side. I see the stars outside the window. I climbed out and took off, flying away from that cursed place.

(Unknown #2)

"As you wish, my lord." I turned around and began to walk.

"Oh, and Nailis, I hope you succeed, or else you will suffer the consequences."

"Of course, sir."

-000-

(Dark Pit)

I finally wake up, and I find myself underwater. Odd. How the hell am I breathing anyway?

"There is a self-regenerating layer of oxygen surrounding you. It's a thin layer as well, so that's why you can't see it."

Standing against the wall with her arms crossed was that girl, who was mysteriously missing her wings.

"Did you bring me here?"

"Be happy that I cared about you enough to bring you to the Lake of Nymphs. Because trust me, those earth chimeras are merciless to weakened prey."

A part of me was secretly glad that I didn't become a victim of whatever thing was.

"Earth chimera?"

She had that look of confusion on her face on her face, before realization took over. "Right, you're not a elemental."

She sighed to herself. "Be glad that I already had gotten the information that I needed from here. So we can just leave. I'll try my best to explain everything. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Alexandra."

"Dark Pit."

(Alexandra)

Dark Pit looked much better than before. I had explained to him the current situation. Basically, the Seafloor Palace has been usurped by some corrupted water elementals and the Guardian of the Sea was Poseidon's most loyal attendant.

"I live in a town that's near the ocean. So that's can easily cut us some time."

-000-

(Nailis)

I cannot fail my master under any circumstances. But, all of us corrupted elementals can tell that there is something off about him. With the way he acts, and commands us. His eyes show no life, while ours do.

It's almost like he's dead.

All I know is that if I don't get that staff, and kill the girl, I would be severely punished. But, I can't shake off this twinge of guilt, and I don't know why.

-000-

 _"The solar champion will wield of the key of the end when the appointed time comes."  
_ _ **"The Dark Sun shall destroy everything, yet it'll create a world that lack pain and suffering."**_

* * *

 **Nailis belongs to X-ray99.**


End file.
